Miðgarðsormr
by Il Cosmo Di Seiya
Summary: Thorverse Post-Avengers: (…) Il momento era arrivato. La lama spianata pronta all'affondo, Sif si mosse in direzione di Loki. "Perché vuoi farlo, donna guerriero?" (…) La dea Hel, Signora dei morti, le stava parlando. "Lo faccio per i miei ricordi…" mormorò. (…) "Lo faccio per i miei ricordi. E per i suoi."


Disclaimer: Questa fanfiction è scritta e pubblicata senza scopo di lucro, solo per intrattenimento personale e del lettore. Ambientazione e personaggi sono di proprietà esclusiva della Marvel e di chiunque altro ne possegga i diritti, e si basano unicamente sul movieverse di 'Thor' e di 'The Avengers', non sui fumetti.

Grazie a Anna, di cui, purtroppo, non so nient'altro a parte il nome, per la review dell'altra mia fanfiction pubblicata qui ('Buon Natale, Molly Hooper'), e per l'incoraggiamento a scrivere in italiano.

* * *

**Prologo**

Il momento era arrivato.

Sif si lasciò il ponte di Gjallarbrú alle spalle e scese sulla spiaggia di Nástrandir.

Módgudur non aveva fatto nulla per fermarla. Quando l'aveva vista emergere dalla foschia, eterea ma minacciosa come un fantasma, con i lunghi capelli e le vesti che sembravano fatti della stessa inconsistenza vaporosa della nebbia, Sif aveva messo mano all'elsa della spada, pronta a sfoderarla; ma la spettrale custode del passaggio si era limitata a sollevare un braccio scarno ed esangue, e ad indicarle silenziosamente la via.

Ora, mentre si avvicinava ai cancelli di Helgrind, gli stivali che affondavano fin quasi alle caviglie nella sabbia cinerea, pioggia e neve si mescolavano, vorticandole intorno, e un vento gelido le sferzava il viso, insinuandosi sotto il cappuccio del suo mantello e ululandole nelle orecchie il latrato di un vecchio lupo rabbioso.

Quando, finalmente, il palazzo di Hel si profilò davanti ai suoi occhi, lacerando il manto nebbioso come un artiglio scuro e deforme, Sif non poté impedirsi di trattenere il fiato.

Un senso di malessere e vertigine scosse le fondamenta della sua determinazione, strisciandole dentro e attorcigliandosi nelle sue viscere come i mostruosi serpenti che, con le loro gigantesche spire ritorte, formavano le volte e le pareti della dimora della dea dei morti. Sif alzò lo sguardo sulle centinaia di spirali intrecciate e sovrapposte, sulle zanne grondanti veleno che modellavano guglie e pinnacoli affilati, sulle lingue livide, che si contorcevano e sibilavano nella bufera come abnormi stendardi di carne viva, e per un attimo temette di essere sul punto di perdere la ragione. Una paura atavica e irrazionale s'impadronì di lei, facendole accapponare la pelle e rizzare i capelli sulla nuca. Guardare quell'abominevole groviglio di creature ributtanti, che s'innalzava per centinaia di piedi, fino a scomparire oltre le nubi cariche di tempesta, era come fissare l'abisso senza fondo della follia, come un gigantesco, fetido cadavere brulicante di larve, che rivolgeva un ghigno dissennato al cielo.

_Sif, ritorna in te! Non puoi indugiare oltre: il momento è arrivato._

Sì, il momento era arrivato: l'ultima occasione per porre termine a quello scempio, per sanare ogni ferita, per correggere ogni errore, e lei sola poteva coglierla. Non Odino, che doveva applicare la Legge. Non Thor, che il Padre degli dei aveva allontanato, con il pretesto di proteggere Midgard, per timore che il suo cieco amore fraterno lo spingesse ad infrangere tutte le regole. Non i Tre Guerrieri, che consideravano la questione ormai risolta e la giusta punizione impartita. No, _solo lei_ poteva scrivere la parola fine. O morire nel tentativo.

Sif si guardò attorno, cercando di penetrare la cortina di nebbia che andava infittendosi con il sopraggiungere del crepuscolo, finché i suoi occhi non trovarono l'oggetto della sua ricerca.

Nudo, ricoperto di sangue e sporcizia, incatenato a una roccia aguzza che premeva le schegge taglienti nelle sue carni, Loki figlio di Odino, principe decaduto di Asgard, maestro di magia e dio degli inganni, scontava la sua condanna eterna per i crimini commessi contro Midgard e il suo stesso regno. La museruola che gli aveva impedito di pronunciare i suoi incantesimi e di ricorrere alle sue abilità coercitive era stata rimossa, ma la sua bocca era stata cucita con del filo d'argento, i punti appena visibili sotto i grumi di sangue rappreso. Il vero tormento, però, gli era inflitto da una nidiata di serpenti, che strisciavano ovunque sul suo corpo, avvinghiandosi alle sue membra e martoriandole con i loro morsi velenosi. Sconfitto, umiliato, prostrato dal dolore che gli era persino impedito gridare, Loki teneva la testa china e gli occhi chiusi, e non si accorse del suo arrivo.

Sif si fermò a osservarlo per un lungo istante, il cuore che le rullava furiosamente nel petto e in gola, come un tamburo di guerra, il viso cesellato congelato in una maschera imperscrutabile. Solo lo scintillio liquido e opalescente dei suoi occhi tradiva tutta la sua rabbia repressa e il tumulto di emozioni che la squassava.

Come sul ponte di Gjallarbrú, poco prima, la sua mano corse alla spada, ma questa volta la estrasse, in un freddo baluginare d'acciaio temperato.

Il momento era arrivato.

La lama spianata pronta all'affondo, Sif si mosse in direzione di Loki.

_Perché vuoi farlo, donna guerriero?_

L'eco distorto di una voce snaturata, che era un ansito gutturale e uno stridulo lamento al tempo stesso, le rimbombò nel cervello, accompagnato da un'esplosione di dolore accecante.

Sif lasciò cadere a terra la spada e si strinse la testa fra le mani.

_Perché?! _ripeté la voce, che era insieme il rantolo di una vecchia agonizzante e lo strillo di una fanciulla terrorizzata, e Sif cadde in ginocchio, premendo le mani sulle tempie e serrando gli occhi.

Il volto di una donna, orrendamente deturpato dalla putrefazione, apparve nella sua mente. La dea Hel, Signora dei morti, le stava parlando.

_Quest'anima dannata mi appartiene, Asgardiana. Mi è stata concessa dal Padre degli dei. Per quale motivo vuoi privarmene? Cosa ti spinge a farlo?_

Sif riaprì gli occhi e li fissò su Loki. Quasi avessero percepito le sue intenzioni, i serpenti che lo torturavano strinsero le loro spire attorno al suo corpo e affondarono i denti ancora più in profondità nella sua carne, facendolo gemere e sussultare. La fine, per lui, era vicina: non mancava molto, ormai.

Sif impugnò la spada e si alzò in piedi, pronta ad avanzare.

"Lo faccio per i miei ricordi…" mormorò.

Uno stormo di uccelli neri come la morte si alzò in volo gracchiando e attraversò il cielo plumbeo. Sif li guardò librarsi e sfrecciare attraverso la tempesta di pioggia e neve.

"Lo faccio per i miei ricordi. E per i _suoi_."


End file.
